


Taking Charge

by apignamedsimon (Yoursweatsmellslikecinnamon)



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursweatsmellslikecinnamon/pseuds/apignamedsimon
Summary: Demi and Naya have been sort of beating around the bush with one another but Naya's always backed down. So, Demi gets frustrated and finally corners her and takes what she wants.





	Taking Charge

“Cut!” Ryan yelled as Demi and Naya’s lips, after what felt like an eternity of lingering just beyond each other’s reach, finally met. “And that’s a wrap – great job guys.” The crew all burst into a round of applause. They had just finished filming their last scene of the year and while everyone else in the room was looking forward to the holiday break, Demi found herself thinking that this could be her last chance to get what she wanted; what the last three months had been leading up to.

The minute she had stepped on set that first day, their attraction was undeniable. It made for good chemistry onscreen, but the few tiny pecks in their scripts were not enough to satisfy either of them - and so over the few short days they’d had filming together, Demi had many times found herself in Naya’s trailer with their lips locked together and hands roaming. ‘Just rehearsing,’ they called it. But every time Demi had let her hands wander too close to the hem of Naya’s skirt, the older girl would always pull away and make an excuse to leave. They both had men waiting for them at home, but while Demi’s desire for the girl in front of her always knocked any thoughts of Wilmer out of her mind, Naya’s conscience seemed to outweigh her libido – leaving Demi constantly craving more.

And now that they wouldn’t be seeing each other for a couple of months, Demi knew that if she wanted her chance she just had to reach out and take it.

“So how are you celebrating your first night of freedom?” she asked casually, falling into step with Naya as they walked back towards their trailers. “Hot date?”

“Nah, Sean’s out at some event tonight – but he’s promised to take me out for dinner tomorrow to make up for it,” she responded, sighing a little. Naya loved her fiancé, but sometimes she wished that he would make more time for the things that were important to her, rather than just his own list of priorities.

“Oh really?” Demi tried to sound sincere, but couldn’t hide the smile from her face as Naya reached out a hand to open the door of her trailer. “That’s a shame.” Before Naya could even process what was happening, Demi had followed her inside and grabbed her – closing the door by pushing Naya’s ass against it as she pressed their bodies together.

“Dem,” Naya began weakly, but was interrupted by a finger lifted to her lips. The finger moved in a line down towards her collarbone and was quickly replaced by a familiar pair of soft lips. Her knees weakened involuntarily at the sensation of Demi’s mouth upon her own and once again, though she knew she shouldn’t, she found herself responding by wrapping her arms around the waist of her onscreen girlfriend as she leaned into the kiss they never got to finish in front of the cameras.

Demi pushed her tongue through their lips, entangling it with Naya’s. She felt the moisture beginning to build down below as their tongues began a slow dance. The younger girl starting running her hands down the side of Naya’s body, waiting for the moment that always inevitably came when the engaged girl’s conscience kicked in. Her fingertips began to play with the hem of the skirt covering the area she most wanted access to. Demi began tracing light circles along Naya’s thighs, eliciting a deep, throaty moan which sent vibrations directly into Demi’s mouth, causing her to respond with a noise of her own from deep within.

And that was it – that was the moment. As soon as Naya heard the proof that she was causing pleasure to someone else, she snatched her head away and moved her hands to her own hips, making Demi stumble a little as what she had been leaning on was suddenly gone. Naya could handle being on the receiving end – she could play the innocent victim of this girl’s advances – but once her own actions began to elicit a response, that was when her conscience kicked in.

“Demi, we can’t. It’s not right!”

“OK, OK, I’m sorry. I just wanted Dani and Santana to have one last kiss before the holidays, because they never seem to get any action otherwise!” Demi joked, laughing off what had just happened as she always did when Naya chickened out. “But since we’ve both been abandoned by our men, let’s watch a movie or something?”

“I don’t know,” Naya shook her head slightly, a little uncertain.

“Come on! I’m going to miss you when we’re not filming, we might as well have some fun now? And I promise to leave Dantana here – just two friends pigging out on popcorn and ice cream, watching crappy romantic movies. My TV is huge, it will be like our own private cinema.”

“I’d rather watch horror movies,” Naya replied, a small smile breaking out onto her face.

“OK, perfect,” Demi grinned. “I’ll just get out of this awful costume and then meet you back at my apartment?” She bounced out the door before Naya even had time to respond, or change her mind.

*

An hour later, Demi found herself in the corner of her small couch, with Naya in the other corner and a bowl of popcorn in the middle. Black Swan played on the screen in front of them; Demi had picked it out before Naya even arrived so she had no chance to object. Every so often their hands would brush against each other in the bowl of popcorn, sending electricity shooting through Demi’s body – and the flush of Naya’s cheeks told her she wasn’t the only one who felt it. It was the same spark that had led to all the spontaneous kisses in Naya’s trailer, the same spark that had always left Demi wanting more when Naya’s conscience got the better of her. But now Naya was in her apartment, alone, and this was the opportunity she had been waiting for. She simply needed to reach out and take it, or be left indefinitely with the unrelenting, unfulfilled desire of these past few months.

Finally, the scene Demi had been waiting for began. Nina and Lily were out in a club. The chemistry was undeniable, reminding Demi of her own final scene with Naya that same afternoon. Demi scraped her hand around the bowl and shoved the last of the popcorn in her mouth. She moved the bowl to the floor and shuffled her body into the position it had occupied just an inch away from Naya, whose eyes didn’t move from the screen in front of them. Not missing a beat, she lightly rested her hand on Naya’s leg as she leaned towards the darker girl, getting comfortable in this new position. Naya tentatively shifted her own body, leaning her head in to rest just behind Demi’s as the scene before them progressed to Nina’s house. As Nina barricaded herself in her bedroom, Demi became acutely aware of Naya’s hot breath on her neck and the thumb gently stroking her own thigh. That was it – reciprocation. Naya had made the move, and now she was free to jump.

As the lips of the girls in front of them met, Demi grabbed Naya’s chin and pressed their lips together. She was only a little surprised that the other girl responded straight away by moving her hand to the very top of Demi’s thigh as her mouth fought back hungrily. They weren’t watching the movie anymore, but the sounds of the girls’ moans as their tongues battled blended with the identical sounds coming through the speakers to make a soundtrack of pure lust. Demi moved her hands to Naya’s breasts, grabbing softly at the fabric that covered them. When she lifted her hands away to adjust her position, Naya pushed her body forward so they fell right back into Demi’s grip. Demi ran her fingers down them and over the length of her body, finding the hem of Naya’s top and breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. She sat back to admire the way the enticing flesh spilled over the cups of that lacy black bra, just long enough to note that it had a clasp at the front, but her gaze was quickly interrupted by a hand thrown to the back of her head. The fingers tangled themselves in her hair, then forced her head forward so her lips could be captured once again by the girl who had, until now, always been the first to walk away.

She began to nibble on Naya’s bottom lip as her fingers teased the lace-covered flesh beneath her hands. It wasn’t until she felt the hand on her thigh creep towards the hem of her dress that Demi swiftly undid the clasp, barely giving Naya’s breasts time to bounce free before she began rolling the already-hardened nipples between her fingers. Naya threw her head back involuntarily as she released a moan and Demi seized the chance to place small pecks in a line down the valley of her breasts. Keeping one hand on Demi’s thigh, Naya brought the other one up to tangle her fingers in the silky blue hair, pushing Demi to give her more. Her arm moved further up her body as Demi began to place open-mouthed kisses moving up her chest, searching to find Naya’s sweet spot. A small cry of Demi’s name told her she’d found it just above her collarbone and while her fingers continued to play, she began to suck. The movie was still going in the background, but Naya barely heard anything over her own moans and the sounds of Demi’s unrelenting attack on her flesh.

Once she was sure to have left a mark, Demi released the skin from her mouth and traced a line with her tongue down to Naya’s left breast. She moved her fingers away and quickly replaced them with her teeth, clamping down on the sensitive nub. Once more Naya cried out, but she enjoyed the pain. This was her punishment. The last thing she wanted was for Demi to stop, but the physical pain was a perfect outlet for the emotional pain in her head. This was wrong, so wrong – but so right. Every time she had walked away from that trailer, the ‘what if’s had plagued her, and now was the last chance to let those demons go. She needed this, for her own sanity. If she no longer had those questions in her mind, maybe she would be able to stop thinking about the girl who had seduced her. Demi’s free hand trailed down her bare stomach, pulling her skirt slowly down and catching the band of her thong with it. Without even realizing what she was doing, Naya lifted her ass off the couch to allow Demi to drag both pieces down just below her knees where she let both bits of fabric go, watching them fall the remaining distance to the ground.

Demi took her hands and mouth away from the warmth of Naya’s body and moved off the couch, standing to quickly remove her own lace panties from under her dress as Naya whimpered at the loss of contact. She hitched the dress up to her hips and threw her legs over Naya’s, straddling her body. As the darker girl’s head moved to her own, craving the taste of her tongue, Demi slipped her body forward until their centers touched. Neither girl realised how wet the other already was until Demi began to rock her hips, their collective moisture making their lower lips slide smoothly as they met. Naya pulled her head away and sunk back into the couch, enjoying the view of the blue-haired girl’s breasts bouncing just a little in her dress as Demi rocked, grinding against her dripping core.

“Demi,” Naya gasped, the first time either of them had spoken since they started the movie, “more.” She tried sinking into the couch even further and lifting her own hips to create more friction, but it still wasn’t enough. “More!” she was a little more forceful this time.

“More, baby?” Demi panted. “So you like that?”

“MORE!” Naya couldn’t help yelling as the tension built, but it wasn’t yet enough for a release.

Without any hesitation, Demi brought a finger down between their bodies and started rubbing Naya’s swollen clit. She continued the steady grinding of her hips but increased the pace of her finger until Naya started quivering beneath her. All it took to push the darker girl over the edge was for Demi to reach forward and roll Naya’s hard nipple between her fingers; attacking her with three different sources of pleasure at once. Demi didn’t stop the movement of her hips or her finger but slowed them right down as she rode Naya’s orgasm out with her. She herself hadn’t yet reached her peak, but from the way Naya reached forward and grabbed the front of her dress, pulling her down for yet another game of tonsil hockey, something told Demi she would get her turn. Finally.


End file.
